no puede ser tan malo
by SSMinos
Summary: Algunas decisiones pueden ser correctas o no, es difícil dictar entre lo correcto o lo que te dicta del corazón, ya sea por más complicado fuera este ultimo. One-shot advertencia: shonen-ai


**Advertencia! Para que luego no digan de que no aviso! Advierto que el contenido de este fic posee cierto vocabulario no apto para aquellos que lo consideran ofensivo para su gusto y cierto contenido shonen ai, es decir H/H para aquellos que nos les gusta por favor de no leer el fic ;) y si no pues tengan el gusto de leer.**

**Es un M/R el primero que hago, One-shot.**

**El universo que trato es la del comic :D no puedo evitarlo, es que son adorables! xD ya luego veré si hago una de la Nick.**

**las tmnt no me pertenecen, sino de la nickelodeon, es un fics escrito nada más que de mero ocio :D**

**Inspirado en "Faster" de Within Templation.**

.

.

.

.

No puede ser tan malo…

Un beso

Solo un mísero beso.

Eso era todo, lo que creía, un beso, nada del otro mundo, solo un sin chiste juntar de bocas.

¿Esa idea desde hace cuanto tiempo la tenia rodando por la cabeza? ¿Habría sido desde aquella vez que vieron esa película? ¿la del final miserablemente triste de Casablanca la semana pasada? La verdad que desde que la vi me tenia de los nervios y más cuando solamente nos encontrábamos Rafael y yo que la vimos en la sala del departamental de Abril, en aquella noche en que la pelirroja nos dejo a cargo de la hacienda pendiente de un envió que le iban a llegar mientras se encontraba en su ausencia en una entrevista de trabajo.

Y vendita fue esa misma noche que pasaban uno de mis clásicos favoritos en televisión, Casablanca… bueno, por lo menos no transmitieron arañas asesina, así me ahorraría de pesadillas nocturnas. Pero la cosa fue algo graciosa lo que paso en esa noche….

Nada

Si, nada.

Solo mi nerviosismo frenético, en primera nunca en mi vida había vuelto a entrar en aquel estado de histeria, no desde la última vez que quede atrapado en una de los tantos recorridos dentro de los túneles de alcantarillado infestados de caimanes en compañía de Leonardo.

Milagro de que Leo supiera idioma caimán.

No, espera, ese era Leathehead

Leonardo lo que hiso fue tirarle un kunai a un ingrato reptil y salir corriendo por nuestra vidas hacia unos de los túneles más cercanos lejos de las fauces de aquellas bestias hurañas de filosos dientes.

Bueno, eso no era la cuestión, lo que si era que yo, el mismísimo Miguelangel, perdiera los estribos ante una situación que no sea de alto peligro.

Aunque esa noche sí que era de alto peligro…

Y su nombre era Rafael y la escena del beso de la película que me erizaron las escamas de punta.

¿Por qué diablos vimos el rodaje con las luces apagadas?

Cuando mi atención estaba puesta en la pantalla, en la escena del restaurante, por alguna razón mi pulso se acelero y los nervios se me subieron, aquella escena del beso me ponía incomodo y más en presencia del maestro de las sais.

Ese beso que para mí fue obsceno.

Si, obsceno, así es como lo veía ¡obsceno!

Lo envidie.

Me hiso pensar en mi suerte, mi lamentable posición como un no ser humano, lo había visto tantas veces en las películas como para sentir aquel sentimiento desosiego por una escena triste y melancólico como aquel final de la despedida del aeropuerto del filme. El tener a tu amada, tu persona querida, de poder enamorarte de alguien algún día y de sentir aquella dicha de felicidad era completamente ajeno para mí, sabia de sobra que nunca en mi vida llegaría a experimentar algo así, mi mundo y el mundo del exterior eran completamente diferentes, tener la realidad de vivir sumergido entre las sombra bajo los sedimentos de los suburbios de la cuidad neoyorkina, en sus alcantarillas, no era agradable.

¿Alguna vez tendría la oportunidad de amar a una chica? ¿De besarla, y ser como un persona normal dentro de la sociedad?

Bueno, en el rango de normal no soy, soy un shinobi, obvio…. ¿Y de persona? mucho menos.

Y esa es el tipo de clase en la cual envidiaba de los humanos, inclusive la relación de Casey y Abril, en un principio admitía que estaba atraído por la pelirroja pero creo que el más evidente fue Don que cayo enamorado redondito por ella. El pobre no tubo de otra que tragarse sus propios sentimientos y nunca demostrarlos.

Diablos, de tanto pensar le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Y tal y como tuve aquel dicho pensamiento por la palabra "beso", fue en cuanto mi miraba cayó en Rafael y como si de un foquito de idea se me hubiese prendido arriba de la cabeza.

Fue algo ridículo pero extrañamente lo pensé.

Algo muy bizarro.

Le quería preguntar a mi hermano, para haber que opinaba sobre ese estilo de vida de los humanos que tenían a diario o de la escena de la película, mi corazón se acelero más y sin poder evitarlo mordisque la lengua distrayéndome momentáneamente con el dolor y pensar claro el asunto y si…. Le proponía, no sé ¿un beso?

Solo para saber cómo se sentiría eso, era todo. Un probar inofensivo.

Rafa yacía al otro extremo del sofá, recargado en el respaldo del posa brazos y con una expresión aburrida y nada emotiva miraba la pantalla del televisor mientras comía en bocanadas grandes el puño de manojo de palomitas de maíz sonoramente al masticar.

Con esa posee que se traía se veía como un completo holgazán.

Pero extrañamente atractivo a la vez, por los efectos de la luz del televisor remarcar los contornos de su silueta, haciendo juego con las luces y sombras dentro en la sala.

Me le quede observando, nervioso y ansioso de las dos formas, le miraba con otros ojos que por un momento no me empezaba a gustar.

Atractivo, condenadamente atractivo había salido este fulano, lo tengo que admitir, mi fije en su rostro, completamente ajeno a mi sentir y pensamientos raros que giraban alrededor de mi cabeza, trague saliva con dificultad, estaba completamente tenso y en un peligro de alerta. Me estaba volviendo loco ¡se trataba de Rafael! ¡Mi hermano, con un demonio!

Si, sufrí un corto circuito y de seguro que el ratoncito de mi cerebro ya no razonaba como debía por el bullying de las palizas que me daban el nerd y ese bisonte de pura masa muscular.

Mis ojos se desviaron cautelosamente entre sus dedos, que eran lamidos en degustación de la mantequilla embarrada en ellas, un impulso violento broto dentro de mi pecho, nublándome inmediatamente el poco raciocinio que me quedaba ¡estaba decidido, se lo iba a proponer! Quería su pico contra el mío ¡quería degustar su paladar con sabor a mantequilla!

Justo en el segundo en el que mi voz se recobró al fin, la filosa mirada ámbar se clavo sobre mí

Fija y dorada, brillantes como las de un felino en la oscuridad, me intimidaron lo suficiente como para guardarme en silencio. Un frio escalofrió recorrió por mi espina recobrando mi racionalidad, sentí por un momento cierto temor y miedo de que mis extrañas y oscuras intenciones se vieran al descubierto por el temperamental e desequilibrado del grupo, era imposible evitar el miedo.

-Hey enano, ve a traerme más palomitas de la cocina, el tazón ya se acabo-

Me aventó el tazón mientras cogía el control remoto y cambiaba de canal en canal.

-peliculón de mierda ¿favorita del año? Los sermones del intrépido te ganan oscares- carraspeo la garganta, de seguro se atraganto con una vil roseta de maíz- si las películas mexicanas me hacen llorar, esta la sentí de la patada, ya hasta que prefiero ver al santo contra las momias de Guanajuato-

Me convulsioné, pero de ira

-¡bastardo! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Es todo un clásico!-

-¿clásico? Clásico una porno, no creía que tus gustos en los filmes fuese tan bajas Miguel-

¡Miserable! ¡Ya ni ganas de besarte tengo! ¡! Menudo bruto!

-¡nada supera a este clásico del cine en blanco y negro! ¡Inculto!-

-¿en serio?- farruco y con una sonrisa arrogante me encaro- y qué me dices de Psicosis, un clásico dentro de su género blanco y negro por Hitchcock ¿la has olvidado enano?- me calle, sin saber que responderle- esa sí que es una pelicunazo a comparación de esta, hasta George Romero es más osado y original en sus finales tristes ¿Qué más sumo? La tiendita del horror, matar a un ruiseñor, aunque esta no me guste mucho que digamos, seppuku del 62, los siete samuráis del leyendario Akira Kurosawa y- la lista sigue y sigue.

-¡esos son géneros aparte!-

-tu primero hablaste del cine de antaño, no de sus géneros-

-¡Casablanca es única en su estilo!-

-no me convence-

Y así ocurrió ese evento. Discusión tras discusión, lo mismo de siempre y como tal mi orgullo salió herido como resultado de estas riñas por aquel imbécil, mismo al quien tuve la desgracia de padecer un desliz emocional.

Maldigo mis sentimientos…. Sentimientos por él.

Tras el paso de la semana que más bien se sintieron como eternidades cada que pasaban los días, mi mente no dejaba de jugármelas conmigo, avergonzado de tener otra vez aquellos repentinos pensamientos rondar por mi cabeza, a cada minuto divagaba recordando la sonrisa petulante que caracterizaba a Rafael y ese terrible malestar en el pecho golpearme una y otra vez como tambores.

Que lastima me doy.

Sintiendo como la sangre se me sube por mi cara y sufriendo los penosos ataques de sonrojos cada vez que me veo acorralada por la imagen de Rafael proyectada en mi mente. Y en más de una ocasión Leonardo malinterpretaba mis ataque creyendo que me había caído fiebre de lo rojo que me ponía.

Por dios! Miguelangel, eres un ninja, compórtate como tal!

De solo estar pensando en cierto shinobi me estaba volviendo loco.

En las pocas vez en las que cuando me topaba en mi camino con el origen de mis penurias y maldiciones siempre recurría a mi último pero efectivo recurso, estrategia que utilizó para calmar y bajar mis nervios ante una situación que me pone bajo estrés

¡Abril bailando la macarena!

¡Casey en traje de sailor!

¡Shredder en bikini!

Eso último fue tan perturbador que reí como maniaco serial, Rafael se detuvo viéndome extrañado y hasta algo asustado por mi actitud

-¿por qué pones esa cara de idiota?-

-anda en bikini pero no se quita el casco!-

Oh dios, era tan graciosa esa imagen mental.

Hahaha no que no podía? Ya a estas alturas era muy difícil que su presencia lograra hacerme un mero inquieto sobre mi! No por nada mis técnicas de relajación son efectivas! Chupa eso Leo!

…

Eh?

Como si fuese en cámara lenta lo vi pasar todo. Rafael se inclino, posando el dorso de su muñeca en mi frente y pegando la suya contra su mano también, permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, concentrado. Nuestros rostros a tan solo a escasos milímetros y su respirar caliente golpear mi hocico, observe como una eternidad aquella expresión serena hasta toparme con brusquedad con su mirar ámbar fija en mí.

-¡estas ardiendo! ¿Por qué diablos no dices nada, idiota? El intrépido tenía razón de que te notaba ido desde hace días- se separa, viéndole con gesto acusatorio- vamos, acompáñame iremos con Don para que te revise y te de algo-

En automático mis manos se estamparon contra mi cara sonoramente, sin saber en qué momento había dejado de respirar.

Rojo… rojo de la vergüenza.

-… Miguel?-

Cerca, él estaba demasiado cerca…

-¿Miguel ángel? ¿Qué te pasa, te encuentras bien?-

… A escasos centímetros del mío

Siento su mano rozar mi hombro y la aparto de un manotazo

-¡!IDIOTA!-

Corrí, como el cobarde que soy, corrí por intentar conservar la poca cordura e integridad que me quedaba, lo oigo gritar mi nombre pero lo ignoro.

¡¿Por qué?!, de entre cualquiera hombre o mujer tenía que ser precisamente él?! Inclusive Karai hubiese estado bien, ¿pero Rafael?

Estaba bien pero bien jodido.

Cansado y las piernas adoloridas del tanto correr me di la libertad de dejarme caer en medio de la oscuridad de la alcantarilla, no sabía hasta que punto había corrido puesto que el único objetivo en mente era alejarme lo que más que podía de la guarida. Repegue mi espalda a la sucia y pordiosera pared de alcantarillado, mirando con enojo el "rio" pasar arrastrando basura e entre otras cosas desconocidas en el agua.

-soy un… idiota-

Me dejo refugiar entre mis rodillas, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mis piernas en silencio.

Pensamientos que estaban mal, que eran incorrectos, no sé qué diablos me pasaba y todo porque quería un capricho mío, hasta que este se me desato y salió en descontrol y sin darme cuenta Rafael se convierto en mi capricho. La culpa me carcome, golpeándome internamente y sin evitarlo jalo del extremo de mi mascara a ritmos pausados, odiaba todo eso, mi odiaba a mi mismo por pensar en eso.

Me sentía sucio e incorrecto.

¿A dónde había quedado mi honor?

¿Por qué diablos salgo corriendo, miedo de enfrentarme al problema y actuando como un cobarde? Esas cosas no eran dignas de un guerrero de mi clase, no para un shinobi.

El sensei debería estar avergonzado de mí.

Al recordar a Splinter un escalofrió me inundo, nunca repare en ese punto, nunca pensé en las consecuencias que sufriría con el sensei, ahora si me entro el miedo. No podía ser egoísta y arrastrar a Rafa conmigo, aunque si tuviese la más remota oportunidad con él, la cual dudo mucho, sufriríamos la condena del maestro.

Aunque me doliese en lo más profundo de mi pecho, debía olvidar el hecho de estar enamorado de mi hermano.

Olvidar cada sentimiento, volver a pensar fríamente.

Comportarme como ninja.

Observo a nada en realidad en la oscuridad del túnel, dentro del mortal silencioso alcantarillado, sumergido entre mis pensamientos. Perdido en la noción del tiempo, ni sabia cuanto tiempo yacía sentado ahí, contemplando la friolenta oscuridad del túnel. Y sin más, con un largo suspiro, me levanto y me sacudo la suciedad de las piernas, camino sin muchos ánimos tratando de reconocer el lugar en el que me encontraba sino pues tendría que recurrí a subir a la superficie y tomar otra trayectoria de regreso a la guarida, no me tomo mucho tiempo en ubicarme, iniciando el rumbo tras el alcantarillado.

Al llegar ni me moleste en anunciarme, simplemente me encamine a la cocina y me dispuse a saquear el refrigerador, tomando la primera lata de refresco.

-¿te sientes mejor?-

Aquella voz, siempre tan neutra, difícil de leer

-si, mucho mejor que antes-

No quise sonar tan seco con Leo, pero ni en mis mejores ánimos me encontraba por el momento. Pero como siempre intrépido ni se inmuto, en su lugar siguió tomando de su taza de té tranquilamente

-tal vez si físicamente…. Pero no emocionalmente- le mire por unos segundos, extrañado

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-es obvio que hay algo que te perturba, lo sé porque tu energía me inquieta de sobremanera-

Diablos, Leonardo y su desgraciada sinestesia

-alucinación tuyas Li-

-no, en serio, me perturbas- a pesar de que le daba la espalda juro de que el intrépido me miraba con el gesto entrecerrado- me dan ganas de salir corriendo de la cocina de lo asfixiante de tenerte cerca ¿Qué tienes?-

En estos momentos prefería a cualquiera menos a Leo.

-no teng…- pensé con cuidado lo que diría, si quería quitarme a Leo debería de evadirlo bien, ya que el niño era demasiado perseverante cuando se lo proponía-es solo que no he dormido bien en las últimas semanas y tengo exceso de estrés por los entrenamientos, es todo, es temporal, nada de qué preocuparse hermano-

Esa mirada fija suya… no me cree.

-es algo…. De mayor magnitud?- indago sin vacilar

-Algo- le resto importancia

-y es algo que ni yo pueda ayudarte? O algún otro?-

-más o menos-

Leo jugó con su taza semi vacía, mirando su interior metido en sus pensamientos, parecía entretenido y fue así cuando di por finalizada la conversación. Bebí del último sorbe que me quedaba de la lata para luego tirar al cesto de basura ni necesidad de mirar su trayectoria, hice un leve gesto de despedida, tenía muchas ganas de tirarme a mi cama y dormir todo lo que me restaba del día o tal vez entreteniéndome con algunos de mis comic que esperaban ansiosamente de ser leídos

-…te entiendo-

Me detuve unos cuantos pasos de salir de la cocina, mire a Leo quien desde mi ángulo se encontraba de espaldas, no alcance a escuchar lo que dijo puesto que lo había dicho casi en un susurro.

-¿cómo?-

-con el tiempo lo superaras-

¿Qué diablos me queso decir con eso?

Leo volteo, sonriendo

-me refiero a tus pesadillas nocturnas, procura no comer tanta azúcar de noche-

A pesar de aquella sonrisa alegre se veía… melancólico, fue extraño.

Al fin! Mi refugio, mi cama al fin! Ahora solamente lo que quería era dormir, ya luego pensaría mi asunto respecto a Rafa y recuperar mis horas de entrenamiento perdido, porque de seguro el intrépido no tendría piedad en las secciones de los ejercicios y Donnie seguramente estaría con su humor de perros en la mañana por olvidarme de comprar las bolsas de su amada cafeína.

Bueno, ya veré eso el día de mañana.

.

.

.

.

Final! Es algo triste pero viéndole de un punto realista de la situación en la que están la vi la mejor, no es algo fácil, son guerreros instruidos en el arte del ninjutsu (no bushido, este es diferente y es más para los samuráis, no confundáis) emocionalmente ellos mismos fueron limitados por Splinter para superar y vivir situaciones de alto riesgo ya sea física o mental, por ello es que Miguelangel padece su momento de histeria al recordar a su maestro y de esta manera recriminándose así mismo, a pesar que desde un principio le hubiera gustado ser correspondido

Y respecto con llamar a Rafa desequilibrado y loco (por si hay algún mal entendido para una fan) hay que recordar que en el comic es algo psicópata el niño ¬¬ disfruto de clavarle su sai a un ninja, qué más puedo decir…. Sin mencionar con lo que le paso en el pantano, los que ya conocen el "furure era of the mirage universe" de Dan Berger sabrán de lo que hablo :P


End file.
